This invention relates to a golf ball delivery device for use in the practice driving of golf balls, and more particularly, to a golf ball delivery device with a pivot handle for activating the device.
Most of the present devices for practicing golf drives, as for example at a driving range, require replacing a golf ball onto a tee following each drive. When a golfer practices for a substantial amount of time, the process of continually stooping down to replace the ball onto the tee becomes tiresome.
Several attempts have been made to manufacture golf driving devices that allow the golfer to maintain driving position throughout the process of supplying a tee with a ball in preparation for a drive and then driving the ball. Some examples or prior type automatic golf ball teeing devices can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,599, which shows a form of automatic golf ball teeing device. This particular device utilizes a teeing mechanism, that shifts vertically within a housing, to lift a ball upwardly, into a teeing position above the shown mat, after the ball is delivered from a chute. A stop mechanism allows one ball at a time to be delivered from the chute into the housing. Furthermore, various electronic means are applied for determining when the next ball is required to be delivered by the tee to the surface of the driving mat.
The United States patent to Monasco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,345, shows a golf ball teeing apparatus, with a motor means operative with linkage assembly, for lifting of a piston member, for raising a golf ball above its driving surface.
The United States patent to Blaski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,680, shows a mechanical teeing apparatus, using a gravity feed type of chute arrangement, whereby the balls are delivered down a tube, to a ball delivery mechanism, which delivers the next ball to the surface of the platform, when the photocells detect that a ball is not present.
The patent to Hogeberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,280, shows another golf ball teeing mechanism. The various mechanisms utilized in this particular device includes a ball storage container, a chute, for delivery of the balls down to a tube, whereby a flywheel or eccentric wheel mechanism delivers the balls by means of a plunger for lifting them upon the tee, to the floor of the driving device.
The patent to Shouse, U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,206, shows another golf tee apparatus, and this particular apparatus is pertinent from the standpoint as showing the usage of lever means, which delivers a ball by means of mechanical pressure, as by the foot of the player applied to a disc, in order to shift the ball teeing mechanism or its plunger vertically within its delivery cylinder.
Another patent to Mozel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,919, shows a coin controlled ball teeing machine. This particular device utilizes a ball delivery chute which delivers the balls to a lift arm, all in response to the insertion of coins into a coin actuator.
Another patent to Hogeberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,985, shows another form of ball delivery device, but this particular device operates in conjunction with a solenoid operative teeing mechanism, which delivers the golf ball through a tube, upon actuation of a plunger, which is rendered operative through the operations of a solenoid coil, that provides the means for lifting the ball above the driving mat.
The United States patent to McGraw, U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,321, shows another golf ball teeing apparatus, and in this particular instance, the gravity means is provided for delivery of the balls to a member, with a foot actuated lever mechanism providing the means for lifting the ball above the shown mat. Foot pressure is used for depressing the pedal, to initiate the action.
The patent to Willcox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,824, shows another type of golf ball dispensing and teeing machine. The balls are delivered by means of an inclined trough, to a tee, where the ball is electronically raised upon its tee through the functioning of the shown tee arm.
Another patent to Mozel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,313, discloses a golf ball teeing mechanism, which has the usual bin and chute for delivery of balls to the tee device, passes the balls over a track to the tee, with a motor means providing the means for raising the tee for delivery of the ball for driving.
The patent to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,402, shows what is identified as golf ball teeing device with photocell and counter operated control means. As can be seen, the motor means operates in conjunction with its rocker bar, and is used for pushing the teed ball above the flat deck or platform, after the balls are delivered by means of gravity flow.
The patent to Turnau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,694, provides an automatic golf ball teeing device. This device also utilizes a magazine or chute providing for the gravity flow of balls to the shown tee. Then, a pneumatic cylinder provides a means for lifting of a ball, by way of pressurized air above the cover surface, as required.
Another patent to Turnau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,263, shows a little more detail relating to the mechanical operations, by pneumatic pressure, for automatically lifting a golf ball upon its tee, during functioning.
The patent to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,985, shows a golf ball teeing apparatus, with this device utilizing a motor for raising its connecting rod, and its associated tubular mounting end, for elevating the ball above the shown platform.
The patent Meierjohan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,275, discloses an automatic golf ball teeing device, which utilizes gravity flow for delivery of the balls, then electrically operates various conductors for providing lifting of the tee, through the elevation of carriage means, during usage of the device.
The patent to Diamandis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,744, shows an automatic golf ball tee assembly. This device utilizes a rack and pinion type of lifting mechanism, the rack being designated as shown, while the driving pinion comprises the gear member. Motor means provides for energization of the rack and pinion lifting mechanism, upon operation of its shown switch member.
While all of the aforementioned examples have worked well for their intended purpose, there are several noticeable limitations which have not been solved by prior art designs. One limitation is the maintenance and cost involved in operating a motor means for golf ball delivery devices. Motors often become worn and fail to operate effectively. Removing the motor from the device for repair is cumbersome and costly. Furthermore, motor means exposed for any prolonged time to inclement weather can deteriorate. Another limitation in some of the present art devices utilizing motor means is that activation of the device occurs instantly following the drive. The device is not triggered at will by the golfer, but the process occurs automatically. Therefore, a new ball is placed into driving position even when the golfer wishes to refrain from driving.
Another limitation in devices that permit activation at will is that the golfer must change positions to initiate the delivery process. For example, the golfer must move from golfing position to insert a coin and then move to resume golfing position. A substantial amount of time is spent reciprocating from driving position to a position in which the device may be activated.